An Mightyena's Way Of Life
by XxXloudXx
Summary: Join Dálàn on his adventure filled with adventures, fights and love... Yeah... I'm bad at summaries.. XD Hope you enjoy Rated M for future contents
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks, thanks for turning in on my first fanfic. Hope you will enjoy this story.**

 **Please share your thoughts too help me improve.**

 **And if you find any missleading or confusing lines do tell!**

* * *

I know how everything began, from egg to childhood, growing up as a teen and then into adulthood as evolution comes up. These memories are deeply carved in my heart, but what truly is the meaning of life are the encounters one is meeting during every stage one lives trough….

"Wake up Dálàn… Your father is waiting for you outside the den… come little boy…" I heard a familiar voice as my consciousness slowly returned from the sleeping world. "Mother…one more day please..." I mumbled as I crawled more into my bed.

I felt that something sharp pulled at my neck "Mom! I'm awake please let me down!" She placed me down and said: "Good then…" She laughed light. " Now go to daddy his lessons begin soon or do you want to get lectured again?" She instructed me. "Yes..." I replied and went to get ready.

Outside the den I saw at least 8 other Poochyena, me inclusive, on the way to my old man to get fighting lessons done. My dad is second in command in our pack of I believe 23 Mightyena and ourselves, the Poochyena. Our pack is called The Mighty Mightyena Pack. Flashy, as I would call that name.

One after another we got together as my dad spoke up "Is everyone here?" And looked at me. "Yes d… Sir! Everyone is here." I replied almost saying dad while he is on duty. "Good then… Yesterday we had the endurance test now we will do some Double Team moves combined with Tackle and Bite. Everyone ready? Stay in line and come at me one after another." He commanded us and we formed a line facing him.

Most of the other Poochyena got one or two copies after using Double Team. When it was my turn I used Doppelteam just like the others, but as it was the move I worked on most of the time I got 4 copies.

"Hoo… someone trained hart, I see." My dad is praising me, hooray. "Today I will land a hit on you!" As I shouted it I already had him surrounded with my copies and jumped at him with Bite.

He dodged the first two copies and used Headbutt to counter my third copy as the ones who missed him dissolved themselves. I and my last remaining copy used Bite on either side of him. He tried to get away by jumping up and using Bodyslam to get us both but I anticipated his move and used my copy to jump from beneath him biting him in his foreleg.

As we landed I shouted "YES I did it! OHH yeah!" When I calmed down I turned around and saw my dad with a little smile "That was really good, you surrounded me trying to diminish my movements and even anticipated my attack. Very good thinking and timing on your last move."

"Wow your the first of us that landed a hit on your dad!" One of my friends praised me. "Yeah but only because he let his guard down when he was in the air." I replied him.

After our lessons ended our mothers came by with mouthful of berries "I heard you landed a hit on your dad, I'm so proud of you my dear." Mom told me after she put the berries down and placed me into a hug. "Thanks mom." I replied as I leaned deeper into her soft fur.

"Son!" My father called out to me as he run to us. "I have a job for you. You are to patrol near the trail the humans are using in this forest to see if we are still save for poachers and trainersto or if we have to move to another forest."

"But Dear! Is it really save for him to take up this task? I don't want him to get captured by them." My mom replied with a little venom near the end. "Mom don't worry about me. When paps is saying I'm ready I am ready." I told my mom to calm her down and dad encouraged her too. "Hey, he got a hit on me and I'm second in command he is nearly ready for alpha jobs. This task is to determine if I'm right with my judgment or not and... well you know our son… he comes after us so I don't see a problem with it."

"...Did my dad persuaded you?" Mom asked and dad replied flustered "Wh..What no our leader only asked me to get this task done and I choose our son as suitable."

"Hmmm…" Mom glared daggers into his soul and I could swear that he just gulped. "Mom trust me I'm ready, pleaseeee?" I tried to use my puppy eyes to convince her. "Ahh ok, please don't look at me with those pleading eyes. Go do your task but hurry and be at home by sunset. Promise me my dear?" She gave in. "Yes mom, promised." I hugged her and went on my way to get too the trail.

As I looked behind me I saw mother arguing with dad about something as they went in the direction of grandpas den.

I never would have thought that I would meet one of my mates during my first job as an soon to be Alpha in my pack and that with every new encounter I would change my fate in this very place.

* * *

 **Hope your enjoyed the first chapter... I know its very short so I'm gonna try to get the next chapters a little longer. See yaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy

* * *

After around twenty minute of walking, I arrived at our pack border. "The path the human are using should be a twenty-five minute walk in that direction, hm, well as long as I stay near the bushes I should be fine. I'm small after all." I kept thinking as I walked the path the other scouts where using.

"So that should be the path dad mentioned." I talked to myself, to keep me concentrated. I walked this road up and down for probably an hour or so and I only saw one human girl along the way, she looked like she was searching for something. "Not much is happening here, well at least I can say we are save for the time being, hm? Are these fighting noises?" I talked to myself as I heard battle noises not far away from me.

I crept through the bushes in the direction of where these noises were coming from and then saw a little Eevee. "Hm? Don't Eevee have brown fur with cream colored tail tips and collar region? Why has it grey fur with white accents? Ah, that would be a Shiny. Never saw one though." I kept thinking and then I saw another Pokémon. "Why are Houndour in this part of the forest and why is it attacking that Eevee?"

"Haha, I finally got you cornered. Now submit to me or I will have to hurt you." Uwa, that Hunduster is really something else. "No! Go away! I only want to find my trainer!" She has a nice voice but she seems to be hurt somewhere, otherwise I can't imagine why she stops here. Did she mentioned a trainer?

"She just left you for dead, like all the other Pokémon who got abandoned in this forest." He replied her with an angry voice. "No! We got separated as we got to close to a nest full of Beedrill!" She tried to explain herself. "Well, both possibilities can be true, but it's probably time I should help her now or she will never see her trainer again, if what she said is right." I reasoned with myself.

"Yo you both, whats up!" I casually got out from my hiding spot and walked in front of the Eevee. "What are you twerp doing here?!"; "Who are you?" Came the responses from the Houndour and Eevee.

"Just ignore that comment from the Houndour." I kept thinking, looked behind me and smiled. "You're hurt don't ya?" Her look was really cute as she looked at me in surprise, probably she thought that she hid it well. "How can you tell?" She whispered. "It's just a guess, otherwise I can't believe that you would just stand here." She looked surprised again. "What? You didn't thought I could hear your cute voice?" Ups, that slipped out of me, but at least she got cherry red and this color looks very cute on her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you twerp!" Hm? Ah, almost forgot about him. "Huh? You are still here?" I replied as I looked at him with a grin.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" He said and charged at me with Tackle. "Easy to provoke are ya?" I said as I used Double Team and dodged his attack. "Don't dodge me!" He complained and used Ember at one of my copies. "Damn, fire attacks." I said to myself.

Just like I did with my father, I surrounded him with my copies and attacked simultaneously from all sides with Tackle and Bite. "Hey no fair!" Did he really just said that? Well, either he was really startled for a moment or just really slow. He didn't move one bit as two of my copies hit him on both sides with Bite, to keep him in place, while my other copy send him into the air using Tackle. I used his momentum with another Tackle and sent him back into the ground, leaving a crater where he fainted.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked me. "Hm? Probably." I replied her casually and with that an awkward silence fell upon us.

"Can you walk?" I tried to break the silence. "Huh? Y… Yes, I can!" Is she trying to be tuff? "Try to walk then." I said and when she begann to move forward, I could see her limping and the pain in her face whenever one of her legs touched the ground.

"No I can't, it hurts too much." Her eyes got wet. "Then do you want to rest in my pack?" I asked her. "But I must find my trainer. She is probably looking for me somewhere." She replied. "I only saw one human girl on the road after nearly an hour of walking. That path gets almost never used by humans." As I said it, her ears perked up and even so she was hurt, she jumped at me and asked. "Where? How did she looked like? When did you see her?"

"Easy girl, it was half an hour ago or so and it was a human teen girl, with a white hat and a dress with flowers on it. She looked as if she was searching for something. Ah! That was probably your trainer right?" As I described that human girl something clicked in my head. "Yes that's my trainer, Sarah!" She replied happily.

"She went in the direction outside of the forest, sorry, but I believe that she will come here again to look for you. I will help you find her but now, you need treatment." I said to her. "Yes, you're probably right, but am I really welcomed in your pack?" She asked me a little saddend, probably because she can't see her trainer today. "Yes trust me, as long as I'm by your side nobody will hurt you. Be it someone from my clan or someone like that Houndour earlier." I reassured her. "Then how do I get to your pack? I can't walk." She asked me and I just grinned a little. "Well how does a piggyback sound to you?" And here she goes cherry red again, love it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. "W…Well you protected me against that Houndour, so yes." She got quieter with every word and that blush still on her face. "Then, when I do something you don't want me to do, just hit me ok?" I promised her "O…Ok deal."

I walked to her, turned around and kneeled, she then hesistantly went on my back. I could tell that she was redder than a cherry, even so I couldn't see her face and I too went a little red when I felt her soft fur pressed against my back.

"Y...Your ready? Here we go." I told her when I got up and she hummed in agreement, probably too flustered to talk.

After some time of silence. "Can I ask you something? Why didn't you say something about my fur? You know that I'm a shiny right?" She suddenly asked me, as the sky got darker on our way back to my pack. "Hm? Yes I knew, why are you asking?" I replied. "Ahh f...forget it, never mind!" Was she bullied or something?

"I don't care if someone is a little different in looks or behavior. I'm more interested in someone's personality. When he or she is mean or a bully, I try to just ignore them, but when they are sincere and honest, I'm trying to befriend them. So don't worry, I won't bully you and will never let it happen if I can prevent it." I told her a little about myself and she seemed to take it to heart. "Thanks." Was all she said but I get the feeling that it was more than this, because I felt that my back got a little wet from her tears…

* * *

As mentioned in Chapter one, please share you thoughts with me so I can improve myself.


End file.
